In triangle $ABC,$ the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$ is $(1,5,-1),$ the midpoint of $\overline{AC}$ is $(0,4,-2),$ and the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$ is $(2,3,4).$  Find the coordinates of vertex $A.$
Answer: Let $D,$ $E,$ $F$ be the midpoints of $\overline{BC},$ $\overline{AC},$ $\overline{AB},$ respectively.  Then geometrically, $AEDF$ is a parallelogram.  This means the midpoints of $\overline{AD}$ and $\overline{EF}$ coincide.

[asy]
unitsize(0.5 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (9,0);
D = (B + C)/2;
E = (A + C)/2;
F = (A + B)/2;

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--E--F--cycle);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, NW);
[/asy]

The midpoint of $\overline{EF}$ is
\[\left( \frac{0 + 2}{2}, \frac{4 + 3}{2}, \frac{4 - 2}{2} \right) = \left( 1, \frac{7}{2}, 1\right).\]This is also the midpoint of $\overline{AD},$ so we can find the coordinates of $A$ by doubling the coordinates of this midpoint, and subtracting the coordinates of $D$:
\[\left( 2 \cdot 1 - 1, 2 \cdot \frac{7}{2} - 5, 2 \cdot 1 - (-1) \right) = \boxed{(1, 2, 3)}.\]